The Sakai Brothers
are two brothers called . They both appear in the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Masato and Yoshito are both intersted in martial arts. Appearance Sakai Masato Masato appears to be taller than Yoshito, and always wearing the boys' uniform, as he is in school. When he practices martial arts with his brother, they both wear yellow track suits. He shares the same eye and hair color with Yoshito. Sakai Yoshito Yoshito appears shorter than Masato, and for practice he wears the same yellow track suit worn by his brother, and usually carries a pair of nunchunks given by his brother. He is never seen wearing school uniforms. He shares the same eye and hair color with Yoshito. Personalities Sakai Masato Masato is a grown up, and is more confident and more serious at things. He does everything for his brother, and he is always there for him. Yoshito gets often mad at him for not being brave, and not wanting to fight, but Masato always makes Yoshito fell better. Sakai Yoshito Yoshito is a young child, and thinks that everything, is solved by fighting. He also wants to be called "Yoshito-senpai," ('''senpai '''meaning elder; the best). He is also brave, a characteristic which Yoshito wanted Masato to have. History While walking, Tsubomi notices, Masato, and Yoshito training kung-fu together, which made Tsubomi get interested in it. In classroom, Masato was getting scolded by Tsurusaki, because of wearing kung-fu shoes in class. Then Tsubomi, who sat behind him, said that it was fine. In a break, Masato thanked Tsubomi, and then Tsubomi asked him if he could teach her kung-fu, this news made Erika shocked. Masato, accepted, and decided to teach her after school. After school, Masato putted his kung-fu clothes, and was waiting for Yoshito, with Tsubomi. Yoshito seeing her, then began to be mean to her, but Masato was telling him to stop acting, and be polite. Yoshito saw it, and then told her to call him "Yoshito-senpai." They began training, as it was with nunchunks, but Tsubomi was failing as she hit herself with them. Far away, Erika was watching Tsubomi. The second practice was as they had to balance on stances, badly, Tsubomi fell down, which made Erika be worried, and shouting Tsubomi's name out loud. Then suddenly, everyone looked at her, and Masato, and Yoshito invited her to join the practice. After practice, Erika asked Tsubomi why she wanted to work on, kung-fu, and she answered by telling that she wants to be powerful. The next day at school, Tsubomi was playing volleyball while Masato was doing judo, after Masato seeing himself getting beat than got sad, and thought he was a terrible trainer. At the end of school, the guy who beat Masato came as he was joking with him, Yoshito seeing it then wanted to fight but, Masato didn't let him. Then Yoshito ran away, because of his brother. Erika and Tsubomi arrived, and were telling him where was Yoshito. Erika, and Tsubomi then were looking for him. Yoshito was then away, as in a temple practicing his skills. Suddenly then, the Snackeys came as they took his nunchucks.Then Kumojaki appeared and summoned a Desertrian, from Yoshito's heart flower. Erika, and Tsubomi were still looking for him then, suddenly heard the Desertrian's voice calling Masato's name. The girls then guessed that it was a Desertrian, and then transformed. The Cures arrived and began fighting. The same thing happened to Masato, as he heard his name being called out. Then suddenly he saw a monster, and the Cures fighting. Then he guessed as it was Yoshito, and then suddenly Coffret, and Chypre said no, but the crystal ball was Yoshito. While fighting more, and seeing that the Cures were having a hard time. Masato went to get the crystal ball, where Yoshito was trapped. Cure Blossom, then was thinking of the lessons that Masato had leaned her, and was quickly fighing the Desertrian. Then, Cure Blossom, performed her finishing attack, Pink Forte Wave, and purified the Desertrian. After everything got back to normal, Yoshito woke up, as he saw Masato, he asked where the monster was, but Masato said that he had seen the same dream, and Yoshito noticing that his brother was hurt, then he said that he was his hero. Trivia *The clothes that Masato and Yoshito, both wear is the same yellow track suit that was worn by Bruce Lee in his final film project [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_game_of_death The Game of Death]. This yellow track suit is also featured in both of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kill_Bill Kill Bill] films directed by Quentin Tarantino. Gallery Category:Minor characters Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters